Love of the Game
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: In a town where baseball rules all, how does the older brother of Duo Maxwell, baseball god, react to new student Heero Yuy, who has a thing for his little brother. Edited this new chapter to include the ending of the fic. It's done.
1. Meet My Brother

'Ladies and Gentlemen listening in at home, tonight, baseball history will be made. All eyes of Middle Brook turn complacently to the baseball diamond behind Oz School waiting for the teams to emerge onto the field. That's right folks, the outcome of this game will determine who goes to the state championships! Let's hear it for both our teams as they take the field! The Ozzies and the Scythes!'

The crowd roared as both teams ran out from their respective dugouts and began their warm ups. Short stops began scuttling around the bases, others scowled imperiously at the crowd trying to look intimidating with their heads bridled. Others just stood staring, bemused at the full park, wondering how they'd got there.

With all the hustle and bustle in the stands and on the field no one even noticed the two men standing at the pitchers mound staring straight up into the sky.

"We made it kid…" Said the taller figure, his shoulder length blonde hair waving slightly in the wind as he closed his eyes and breathed in the ballpark scent he had come to love so much.

The smaller man turned his head to look at his partner. Dipping the bill of his cap down a bit he smiled. "Yeah Solo, we made it…" He said, still too absorbed to register the teams warming up around them.

The boys had been brought to Middle Brook, a small town in the Wisconsin Territory(1), five years ago and had immediately been introduced to the town's favorite pastime. Baseball.

Baseball in Middle Brook was like ice cream in the summer. It was just something no one could live without. And it was the two star players of this small town that stood side by side on the pitchers mound awaiting their chance at the state championships.

The taller and older one was named Solo. He was a junior at Middle Brook High with a police record over twenty feet long. He was an orphan his whole life until he was brought to this town so he had a hard time getting rid of his five-finger discount. Not that the local shops minded too much. Rarely did they ever press charges against him knowing his past, and the fact that he'd bring the stuff back within twenty-four hours after feeling too guilty to keep it, knowing now that he didn't have to steal to survive.

His eyes were stunning green, the shades of emerald, and had shoulder length light blonde hair. He stood at 5'10'' and was Middle Brooks lead pitcher.

The younger one was named Duo. He was a sophomore and was the only person to rival Solo's lengthy police record. Duo ran in with Solo on L2. They starved together, stole together, and tried to live together. They had stayed at a church there for a while when a man by the name of Father Maxwell found them sleeping in the alley a block away from the church. It's not everyday you wake up to see Jesus on the cross right in front of you.

They stayed there until things began to pick up with the upcoming battles on L2. The gangs were at War with each other and it wasn't long before things got too out of hand, and Maxwell church burned to the ground, sending the two orphans to Earth.

Duo had bright violet eyes and a long chestnut colored braid that reached down to his thighs. Coaches thought it would be an issue at first, but when he refused to cut it off they opted that keeping it in a tight bun or in his hat would be fine.

He reached an all time 5'5'' before he stopped growing. The malnutrition had gotten a hold of him and wrapped its chain around his neck for all time. He hadn't grown an inch since eighth grade, and according to the doctors, when he did have his next spurt he was only expected to reach 5'7'' tops. Life was unfair to Duo. But so was everything else.

Solo's arm was known all over California. When his second year at the High school, he'd taken a P.E. class with Duo. That's where they made the legend.

Both Solo and Duo were teased constantly. Their names, their hair, everything seemed to make them the freaks of the town. The fact that they were orphans didn't help much either.

So in walks Michael McDowell on the third day of gym. Michael was what you'd call a jock. He played every sport, got all the girls, and had a five-foot pole stuck up his ass about everything. He'd make snide remarks to the friends in the halls, class, but mostly on the diamond. The line up in P.E. was easy. In the spring, or whenever it was warm enough, you played baseball Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, football on Tuesday, and soccer on Thursday. The students didn't play on the real diamond though. They played on the practice field. It was a normal sized diamond however didn't have stands, and behind the batter stood plywood instead of chain link.

The taunting started even before Michael hit the mound.

Now no one really knows what happened next. Rumor has it that after the first comment Solo threw that ball so hard and fast that it went straight through the plywood, making a neat little hole. Then next ball was thrown by Duo. The teacher threw Solo out of class because he 'threw the ball deliberately at him,' which was really a bunch of shit. He just didn't want anyone hurting the star quarterback for football season, although it wasn't as important as baseball, football was a close second to m.i.s. Most important sport. But that wish didn't come true. The next ball thrown hit him square in the nose, the force of it causing him to fall on his ass clutching his nose in pain while Duo gave a smug smile. Ever since then, they were known as heroes. And after the first season of baseball, they were known as gods.

The gods of power, and speed. They say Duo Maxwell can finish the mile in 4 minutes 45 seconds. No one really knows if he can or not, but no one really seems to care after they've seen him run. They even take seconds off his time just to add to the sure amazement his talent brought them.

Duo could do anything. He never really had one said position. He could fill in where ever he was needed. If the team needed a bunt, he'd bunt, and clear two or three bases while doing it. But while he was small, he still had raw power. Duo was the little guy who could knock one outside of a ballpark. Hit it so far that you wouldn't even be able to see where it landed.

But that wasn't what made them so fun to watch. That was their style. They rarely even knew who they were. All they knew was baseball. And all the people knew was that they were the legends, heroes, and the gods of the sport. And everyone knew it.

Both Oz and Middle Brook had undefeated seasons, besides counting the times they faced each other. Middle Brook High hadn't even made it to the championship game in over ten years. They were the long shot, the underdog, and the love of the crowd. The two gods paved the way for their team, and now that they had made it they were planning to pave over the seven-year record holding Ozzies out for the championships.

"Oy! Duo!" The loud, blundering voice from the stands shook the two men from their stupor. Duo turned to see his blonde friend hanging over the guardrail near the team dug out with his boyfriend Trowa trying to pull him back down into his seat. Smiling, Duo turned away from Solo and jogged over to where Quatre was trying his best to fend off Trowa.

"Trowa, shouldn't you be doing that in private?" He asked, slowing down his pace as he neared the fence. Resting both arms upon it, he blinked flirtatiously towards the two and loud catcall.

Trowa immediately dropped his hold on Quatre's arms and sunk back into his seat while turning a nice pink color.

"I thought you guys couldn't make it out tonight? Big date or somethin'?" The two in question had threatened to not show up to the big game in order to pay Duo back for all his 'evil doings' to them. But Quatre just smiled and stretched his arm down to pull his cap off his head and began twirling it around on his index finger.

"This is the big date!" Quatre laughed throwing the hat back at Duo. He laughed as he threw his hands up to defend himself from the flying head ware.

"Duo, hurry up!" Duo turned towards the voice to see Solo halfway in the dugout waving him over. The coach was due to give them the 'if you don't do well, I'll run you until you puke next practice' pep talk. It was funny, most coaches threatened the team with guilt, and shame, and theirs threatened them with involuntary upchucking.

Duo gave a little wave back to signal he was coming. "Well guys, I guess this is where I sign off for now!" Replacing the cap back on, he took off in a light jog to the dugout. "Wish me luck!"

"…And here's your dresser and desk, the showers are down the hall and viola! I think that's pretty much all you need to know."

Heero took another look around the small dorm room before placing his bags onto the unmade bed. Turning his head back a little to get a glance in over his shoulder, he noticed his roommate, Chang Wufei fidgeting towards the door more than normal for a human.

Turning to face him, Wufei stopped his fidgeting to stare. "If you have somewhere to be you don't have to stick around you know." Wufei sighed and took a seat down on the bed. "It's really not like that."

Wufei looked into Heero's eyes and felt the guilt start to weld up inside him. The dean had told him literally just a few hours ago that he would be receiving a new roommate and would need to show him around. Of course, this all had to happen right in the second inning of Duo's baseball game.

"My best friend's playing baseball tonight over at the diamond. I promised I'd go see him play." He muttered the last part, remembering how poorly his friend found lying.

"Then why don't you go?" Heero asked as he began putting things into his dresser. "You've shown me pretty much everything, there's no reason for you to be here."

Wufei sighed and started rubbing his temples. "The games almost over anyway. If I go it will only be just in time to get screamed at by Duo and glared at by Solo." Heero set the last pair of pants into the drawer and closed it. "Those are rather odd names."

"Well they ought to be," Wufei said smiling. "They named themselves after all."

"I can't fucking believe Wufei didn't fucking come!" Duo slammed his beer down on the cheap end table between Quatre's and his bed. All ready distraught from the loss of the game, Duo decided to go back to their room and do the losers victory as it came to be called. It consisted of getting drunk, smoking, and getting possibly stoned.

Well the correct statement would be they used to get stoned. When Duo and Quatre first met up they took an instant liking to each other. The shared common interests and began experimenting with different things. Mostly just alcohol, cigarettes, and pot. Nothing very heavy or extremely life threatening. However, both Trowa and Solo became very protective of the two and made them quit the smoking and the drinking. All other drugs were eliminated, and after the seven hour-long lectures they got on the badness of drugs, they didn't even want to look at another one... or so they made it seem.

Tonight was a loser's victory. Duo played catcher the last inning, one point ahead with two outs and two runners. The first guy, who started on second, made it home to score before Duo even got to touch the ball. The second guy rammed into him, hit home, where Duo dropped the ball.

"He fucking jinxed me!"

Quatre laughed as he pulled out a pallmall and bounced down onto the bed with Duo. Lighting up he said, "It wasn't Wufei that jinxed you. It's just those damn Ozzies play so dirty." After taking a long drag he handed Duo the cigarette and light up another for himself.

"This is all my fault Kat. We lost because of me. Baseball is Solo's only fucking ticket out of here and I blew it for him." Putting his face in his hands, Duo wondered when he became such an idiot.

Quatre grabbed Duo's hands and set them down at his sides and gave his cheek a big, sloppy, wet kiss before giving him a giant bear hug. He knew of all people that it was bad news to let Duo get depressed about something.

He sighed warily. "You know it isn't your fault Duo. Please don't think that. And besides, there's always next year. This wasn't Solo's last shot! And even if you guys lose next year, it'll still work out okay. You know how I know?" He felt Duo shake his head against his chest and smiled. "Because you two worked too damn hard to spend the rest of your lives here. You'll both be fine. Okay?"

"Nmmhmmm."

"Duo." Quatre warned.

"I said nmmhmmm."

"Duo I mean it."

"NMMGMGMP!"

Quatre glared at the top of Duo's head and contemplated smacking the living daylights out of the passive boy.

"Duo, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna tell Solo your still smoking the dope."

That was when Duo's eyes shot out of their sockets and he pulled away from Quatre's arms.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Laughing as he pushed Duo off of him and the bed, Quatre smiled as Duo sprawled himself on the floor, nursing his hurt ego and cigarette.

"Oh you know I would." Duo glared up at the blonde.

"You do know that if you tell Solo then I'd be forced to tell Trowa as well?"

"You...bitch..."

Duo sat up laughing, and began rummaging under his bed. Pulling out a small black shoebox he opened it and started to frown.

"Man, speaking of dope, we need to get some more. I'm almost outta the weed..." Quatre fell back onto the bed with his arms spread wide. "Duo?" He asked while Duo replaced the lid and pushed it back under the bed. "Hm?"

"Do you think we should quit?"

"What do you mean?"

Quatre fiddled with his fingers. "Well, I mean, everyone thinks that we've quit doing all this junk. And we both know we're gonna get caught eventually. I think we'll get in less trouble if we quit now."

Raising an eyebrow, Duo titled his head and gave Quatre a spectacle look. "You're just messing me aren't you."

"Yeah!" Quatre laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Duo let out the breath he had been holding and put his hand over his chest. "God don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Wufei! Wait up!" Wufei and Heero paused in their walking, turning, and seeing a two tall figures flying towards them. "I didn't see you at the game."

Nodding his head towards Heero, Wufei answered. "Heero Yuy, this is Solo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. This is Heero, he's new and I needed to show him around. But speaking of it, how did the game go?"

An uncomfortable silence fell among the four men.

Finally Trowa answered. "... Duo... dropped the ball..."

"Oh... shit... how's he doing?" Solo sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"We were actually just going to get him now and take him out for some cheer up pizza or something. He and Quatre went back to their room, you guys are welcome to join us. Then you could get to meet my brother." He added nodding to Heero.

"That sounds good. He's got to be pretty upset." Trowa frowned with his arms crossed around his chest.

"He was. I've never seen him run so fast." Trowa answered as they arrived upon their door.

Duo and Quatre looked up from their cigarette and beer respectfully at the knock on the door.

"Duo, Quatre? Come on out we're going out for something to eat."

"Oh fuck it's my brother!" Both of the boys jumped from their places on the bed and floor and began throwing the cigarette butts and empty beer bottles. "Hide the fucking beer!"

"Hide the fucking beer! Hide the fucking cigarettes!"

Solo pressed his ear to the door. "Trowa?" He asked the slightly taller teen. "Yeah?"

"Do you hear that too?" He pressed his ear to the door next to Solo's and strained to hear what was going on in the small room.

"You mean the clinking of bottles and cabinets slamming shut?"

"I thought so." He said with a sigh. "Duo open the door or I'm opening it for you."

"Solo hold on just a second okay! We're just getting dressed!"

Solo's eyes widened as he glared at the door. "Oh my god are you smoking in there!"

"No!"

Glaring hard at the door, Solo slammed his shoulder into it. Then promptly grabbed with it his other hand. "Holy shit! They make it look so much easier on the TV. Damn!"

Heero stepped up from his spot next to Wufei and walked towards the door. "May I?" Solo turned to him with an illustrious look. "Be my guest man."

Placing his hand over the handle, Heero gave it a swift turn and the lock snapped, letting the door fly open. The four men stared in at the two standing in front of them. Duo in pink Valentines Day boxers with his cheeks puffed out and hand behind his back, while Quatre was in Mrs. Pacman standing there innocently.

Heero was amazed. The creature in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had long hair, half in a braid and the other half flowing freely over his thin body. Maybe a little too thin for his taste, but their was definite muscle tone under that tight skin. Heero would later find that among his hair, his favorite aspect of Duo's body would be the chibi black angel wings on his shoulder blades.

"Duo..." Heero was snapped from his gaze by the soft growl coming from Solo.

Duo was turning blue, and his cheeks still puffed out like a blowfish. "Breath, Duo."

The boy standing next to him started giggling as the longhaired boy let out his long held breath and the stream of smoke came from his mouth.

Sighing, Solo turned to him again. "Heero, meet my brother, the moron in the pink, and his friend Quatre, the moron having the affair with Mrs. Pacman.

1: Wisconsin territory: well here it's kinda AU. Imagine a world where the war happened, but the gundams didn't exist. Then the US got divided into territories.

A.N. Okay, the Even Worse Arc comes first, but I will try to update this at least once every two weeks.


	2. Looking at Death

A.N. Yes it's been a long time, but...uh...i had soccer... and uh... school and uh... haha I have no excuse. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: If I owned them...I'd be happy, but I don't, so I am sad.

Love of the Game

By: Chix0r Neko

Duo POV.

I'll be honest when I say I really didn't expect the door to actually open. I mean, Solo has threatened plenty of times to break the door down but he's never actually been able to do it! So imagine my surprise when one second I'm trying to stash beer bottles and then the next there are four people staring in on, us half naked and looking very guilty. Not that we weren't guilty but that's besides the point.

"Duo..." I could feel the beads of sweat roll down my puffed out cheek and my lungs starting to scream at me as Solo growled out my name.

"Breathe, Duo." Must...hold...on...I can do this, I can hold out until he leaves... Egh...No I can't...

Solo's eyes started glowing red as the stream of smoke came out of my mouth in a seemingly never ending line.

Quatre started to giggle next to me and I turned my head from my brother to shoot a glare his way. If he thought I was going to take the heat for this alone he was sadly mistaken.

I turned my attention back to my brother when I heard him sigh. Usually I'd be in a head lock right now getting screamed at so this was a pleasent surprise.

"Heero, meet my brother, the moron in the pink, and his friend Quatre, the moron having the affair with Mrs. Pacman."

And that was the first time I realized there was someone new was standing in our doorway. A very hot someone.

"Alright Wufei I think it would be a good idea if you took Quatre and Duo into your room." I was so caught up in the new guy standing by the door that I didn't even realize I was being ushered out of my room. Suddenly I thought of all the back up drugs we had in there...the harder drugs that we never really used anymore but just kept around in case we needed some extra cash or something.

I dug my heels into the ground. "I don't think that's such a good idea Solo..." I kept my eyes on the floor, I already knew how mad Solo was and I really didn't want to have to...

I was paused in my thought as I felt an iron grip on the back of my neck and a hand on my lower back. "I happen to think it is a perfect idea so why don't you get out of this fucking room right now and don't come back until I get you," He growled to me and literally threw me out of the room before slamming the door, leaving only him, Trowa and a very hot someone inside.

"...We're going to die." Quatre breathed.

"I know..."

I, personally, don't want to die. And I knew that if Solo found what I knew he was going to find in my possession... could put my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye right now because it was all over.

But I honestly feel that it isn't my fault. It was all those damn health classes they made us take that made heroin look better and better every time.

I looked over at Quatre, still standing with his eyes facing the floor and then to Wufei, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking oh so judgmental.

"Cut it out Wufei..." I said, lowering my eyes to meet the spot that Quatre found so fascinating on the floor.

"Cut what out?" He replied, still leaning against the wall, "I didn't say anything."

Glaring, I put my cigarette out on the door frame. "You don't have to say anything. You're silence reeks of disgust."

Wufei snorted and look away from me. "You know you'd be a much better runner if you didn't put that stuff into your body. Twice the player you are now, and that's saying something."

I glared harder at Wufei and then remembered someone else was in my room... a very hot someone.

Suddenly I became very aware that the next time I was going to see him I'd be in only my boxers. "Hey Wu... would you happen to have any extra pants in your room?" I mumbled.

"I only reserve pants for people who don't smell like a toxic fumes sorry." I tell you, my day was becoming very annoying.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe them." Solo sighed and sat down on his brothers bed, running his hands through his hair. "I thought they'd stopped this a long time ago."

Trowa laid down the little bag of white powder and sat next to Solo on the bed. "I did too. They really don't realize what they're doing to themselves do they?" He asked rubbing his friends back.

"Or what they're doing to us. Oh all people Duo should know why not to do this." Growing up on the streets Solo and Duo had seen the grip that drugs had on people. They had shared an alley with a man addicted to cocaine and ecstasy. He was the first dead person they had ever seen. Frigid and blue it had been etched into Solo's mind since he had found similar substances in his brothers room. Only it was not the man's face he saw, but Duo's.

Heero stood near the door not sure what to do. He had never been into drugs. The thought that the beautiful thing he had just seen was had upset him greatly. Why was it that the ones who really had something going for them always seemed to throw their lives away faster than the others.

"I'm sorry." Heero's head shot up, looking at the blonde who had apologized.

"What for?"

Solo sighed. "I've just met you and I already must seem like a prick. I'm not usually this uptight it's just that my brother promised he'd stop doing this. We thought he and Quatre were done with this." Heero nodded.

"Don't worry, it's completely understandable. If I had a brother I'm sure I would be the same way." Trowa gave him a little smile and removed his hand from Solo's back.

"That's good to know. Heero was it?"

"Yes, I just moved here." Solo nodded, picked up the drugs in question from the bed and stood up to face him. Heero stood about two inches shorter. "Well, I'm Solo, it's a pleasure. Please don't judge my brother and his friend based off this. They really are good people."

"From what I've seen already they seem like it. Just confused."

Sighing Trowa, stood from his place and turned towards the door. "I hope so. I don't want to have to go through with drawl sickness again."

Raising an eye brow Heero looked away from the blonde to the tall brunette. "Bad?"

Nodding, Trowa gave a small involuntary smile. "Well, did you ever see Citizen Kane?"

Heero's eyes involuntarily widened. "You poor soul..."

Solo let out a laugh and slapped the new guy on the back. "You know, I think I like you."

A.N. I know it's short, and I know it's been forever since I've written on this, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out to let you know I'm still here. I just... can't really get into this story. I need to think about it some more.


	3. A Stranger Conversation

A.N. There is no excuse for my non updating, I'm sorry But here, this is for all of you waiting for so long. And yeah... so... please don't hate me anymore !

Disclaimer: Never did never will own em.

Love of the Game

Chapter 3: A Stranger Conversation.

By: MangoBango

-------------------------

Duo POV

I hate feeling small. I'm a tiny person, skinny, scrawny, stupid, moronic, and always getting into trouble. I hate being fucking small.

After Wufei decided to be such a jerk to me and leave me pantsless in the hallway waiting for the new hottie to come back out, I decided to spare myself the embarrassment and just leave. Quatre was probably still there, seeing as he doesn't really care who looks at his junk seeing as how he's got Trowa to beat on anyone who tries. But me, I didn't have anyone. So I left, what else could I do?

I kinda wandered around other dorms for a while before finding myself sitting on the hill looking over the diamond. It seemed like that diamond was laughing at me. Hur hur, Duo can't hold onto a ball for more than three seconds and he just lost his brothers chance at his life dream for another year. Yeah, that sounds like something I'd do.

I sighed and started picking pieces of grass out of the hill and throwing them back down. Some of the pieces started fluttering away in the breeze and suddenly I had an undying wish to be in their place.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Oh my god. My eye's went wide and i looked over to see the hottie standing on the hill. I had been so entranced by the grass I hadn't heard him walk up.

"It's got to be like 60 degrees right now. And unless you've got an invisible one somewhere, I don't think you've got a jacket." My mouth dropped open like a gaping fish as he came and sat next to me.

He was wearing a hideous blue windbreaker and jeans with a black shirt. The wind started wafting his beautiful smell over to me... Oh god... How was this happening? This guy must have drenched himself in fruit juice to get that smell.

"Are you going to say anything?" Oh, right. Say something. My mind went blank. Say something. Oh my god say anything, he's starting to give you that look!

"I..." Okay, good start. "I have to pee." ...Oh god.

The look he gave me was horrible. His eyebrow went up, his lips started to quiver, and he busted out laughing.

Turning away, blushing, I tried to think of anything that might save my face in this situation.

"You're still high aren't you?" He gasped out between waves of laughter, pulling out a cigarette.

When I saw that cigarette a lot of my nerves fell away. I don't know if anyone else has noticed this but even if you're a nonsmoker, when you're around smoke so much the smell becomes a comfort. That lovely scent just seemed to take away my anxiety and blow it away with the grass.

"You smoke?" I asked looking over at him and folding my arms over my knees which I had subconsciously pulled tighter towards my chest. He pulled out his lighter, a florescent green thing, and lit up, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke up into the cool breeze.

"Occasionally, you want a drag?" He held the cigarette out to me. Thinking about it for a while, I reluctantly let go of my knees to pluck it from his fingers.

It was the best cigarette of my life. That drag I took was like all the cigarettes I've ever had melded into one super cigarette with a hint of minty freshness.

"So who are you anyway? A friend of my brothers?" I asked, seeing as how I was sitting next to a guy who may have well been a rapist for all I knew about him.

"My name's Heero. I just moved here from California." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Heero? That your real name?" He chuckled.

"I could say the same about you, Duo." I scuffed and turned my head away from him to look back at the diamond.

"Just how much about me did they tell you?" I muttered. After playing baseball for Middle Brook, most people got used to other's just knowing things about them but I never did. There was something unsettling about random people you've never met knowing things like your favorite food.

"Just enough for me to know you're a pretty disturbed kid."

"Excuse me, you wanna talk about disturbed? Just what is that thing you're wearing?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" It was sad that such a cutie had absolutely no fashion sense.

"Blue windbreaker? What are you seven? Did your mother give that to you?" He chuckled at my comment and leaned back on the grass.

"Catty too huh? And here I was about to give this disturbing windbreaker to you so you wouldn't have to walk to the dorm with everyone seeing your lovely pink underwear."

He did make an interesting point. But obviously I wasn't wimpy enough to take my snappy comeback back in exchange for a little less humility.

Heero POV

"You know, you're right Heero. That really is a nice well fitting windbreaker. You know I think they're actually coming back into style."

I chuckled as I sat up and started to take off my windbreaker. "Yeah, I thought you might decide to sing a different tune."

"It's not so much a different tune so much as it actually is kind of cold out here." Duo extinguished my cigarette and flicked it down the hill.

"How did you know I'd be here anyway?" I pulled my coat off the rest of the way and slung it over his shoulders. He pulled the jacket closer to himself as I pulled another cigarette out of my pocket and lit it.

"I know your type." I replied smugly, laughing to myself as he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Excuse me? Just exactly what type do you have me pegged as?"

Giving a little smirk I looked over at him. "The disturbed type." His mouth fell open. "The type that does drugs as an act of rebellion." His eyes started to bug out. "The type that will dwell on a problem so much that he will beat himself up about it and never stop thinking about it."

This kid was so cute. His mouth slowly started to close as he gave me a vicious glare.

"Don't be scared, Duo. It's not like I stalked you or anything. It's like I said, I know the type. So since this was the place where you messed up I knew you'd be here." Duo's expression softened and he just kind of stared at me for a while before looking out onto the diamond.

"No one's ever looked for me here." He muttered. "Why did you come get me anyway?"

"Your brother and his friends are going out for some pizza or something. They wanted you to come along. I guess they'll yell at you tomorrow." I started rubbing my arms, it was actually getting pretty chilly and I started to wonder if Duo would even want to leave the field. He just kept staring out at it, and he didn't seem too thrilled to hear about an outing.

I scooted over to him and placed my hand on his back. He didn't even flinch. Here I was a complete stranger rubbing his back and he just kept staring out at that field. He was so completely trusting...

I shook my head. No, it's no good to start those thoughts right now. You don't even know this guy, for all you know he might not even be into guys like that...

"Heero?" I blinked a few times and saw Duo giving me a really strange look. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh..." That look just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Well, anyway... I said I'm don't really want to go right now. So you know, you can scoot along if you want to. Just tell them you couldn't find me."

I sighed and took my hand off his back. "You know. Duo, it wont do you any good to beat yourself up over this. You can't change what happened."

Duo jumped up and glared daggers down at Heero. "Man what do you know! You don't even know what happened! You just got here so don't give me all this crap like you know because you don't! Just because you're good looking doesn't mean that you can just come into my town and act like you know everyone and becomes friends with everyone! That's not how life works so you can just get out of my face!"

Heero stared in shock as the younger teen stalked away from him down the hill. Never before had Heero seen such a cute angry expression. Even though he had just moved to this town, he knew exactly who he'd be chasing for the rest of his life until he got him. It was that cute little man who stole his disturbing blue windbreaker.

Chapter 3 End

A.N. Oh boy. It's been a long time since I updated but since i got past this chapter I think it'll go faster. I have a lot of new ideas for this fic so do not despair! If you were happy to see this update leave me a review! I hope this made some folks happy!


	4. I'm Not a Stalker

Love of the Game

Chapter 4

By: Chix0r Neko

"I can't believe he just came here and everyone's fucking obsessed with him!" Duo yelled as he slammed his hand down on his lunch table. He was sitting in the school's cafeteria, a place he usually wouldn't caught dead in, with Quatre staring at the table across the room.

Quatre had his head leaning against his palm as he poked at his lunch tray in disgust. "You know, Duo, there's a reason I have a car. The main one being that we don't have to eat this stuff." He said, as his food made a disturbing little jiggle as his fork grazed it's side.

"Dear God, this is just inhumane." Throwing down his fork he put his head in his hands and began questioning if his friendship was worth this.

"I mean jesus, look at him. Look at those girls hanging all over him. And oh if he just doesn't love it." Duo said, cattily, as he continued to glare at the new student, currently sitting with his brother surrounded by the school's cheerleaders.

While Solo and Duo had grown up on food they usually found in garbage cans, Solo had more of a tolerance when it came to school food. Since Quatre had a car, he and Duo usually went out to lunch while Trowa and Solo stayed in the school. Technically it wasn't allowed for sophomores to go out to lunch but it was a rarity for anyone to give them a hassle.

"Duo, I thought you said you didn't care about what he did," Quatre glared over at Duo, thinking of all the ways he could get his friend back for making him eat in the lunch room the past week.

"I don't! I'm just sick of everyone thinking he's the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

Indeed, Heero had become known as one of the best things since sliced bread, next to Solo of course. There was one person in particular, however, who had taken a very keen interest in Heero, besides Duo that is.

The bitch in question was named Relena Peacecraft, possibly the only other person in the school whose family had as much money as Quatre's. Relena had her eye set on Heero the moment he arrived in Wisconsin Territory and she wasn't about to give him up for anything. During his third day at MiddleBrook Heero successfully achieved popularity after a number of people saw him wipe the floor with their star quarterback at the school's football try outs. Not only had he gained mass popularity, but there were now many girls, especially the cheerleaders, who now refused to leave his side. This was the reason Duo had refused to go out to lunch. Relena had herself plastered all over Heero, and while he didn't seem to like it, he also didn't seem to hate it either.

"God, she's just such a slut!" Duo exclaimed as she threw her arms around Heero's neck and whispered something into his ear. Duo made brief eye contact with Heero during this endeavor while he was trying to glare a hole into Relena's skull. Heero's eyes burned into his and Heero's lips turned into a feral grin as he winked at Duo.

Duo automatically felt all the blood in his body rush to his face as his mouth fell open and he began gaping like a fish.

"Well, it does seem like he's having a good time." Quatre smirked back at Heero after seeing the reaction it instilled in Duo and gave him a little wave from across the room. "Think he's gonna get some tonight?"

Duo fixated his glare upon Quatre. "I don't need to fucking think about that."

"And why not? Jealous? Or you'd rather be thinking about you fucking him."

Duo scoffed. "Probably a bit of both..." He said under his breath as Quatre took a sip of his milk and then gave a small gag.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." Both boys looked up to see Trowa walking towards them with a tray of food. He set it down next to Quatre and gave the smaller boy a kiss on his cheek before sitting next to him.

"Don't look at me it wasn't my idea. Eating in here one day has been enough, let alone five." Quatre said with a snort as Duo let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Oh would you stop your bitching," Duo shot out as he turned away from Heero after receiving another wink.

"Still stalking Heero, I see." Trowa seemed to think that Duo had developed an obsession with the new student from California. Which was, all in all, quite plausible seeing as how Duo had not only began eating in the cafeteria, but he had also spent many hours plotting out how to ruin Heero's fast growing reputation. Among the number of ways only one or two were things that he could actually do.

"Ugh, not you too! I am not stalking him!"

Trowa snorted and threw his arm around Quatre's shoulder. "Then why do you keep staring at him?"

"And going to all school's football practices." Quatre added.

"God would you both just get off my back!" Duo yelled while he grabbed his food tray and stalked towards the garbage. He threw his food into the garbage savagely and headed out of the door of the cafeteria into the adjoining corridor.

It wasn't that Duo was stalking Heero, it was just that his seemingly instant popularity made him so incredibly jealous he had no choice but to follow him around. After all, if Heero and Relena were to hook up, Duo needed to be the first to know. Duo also found it incredibly frustrating that no one seemed to understand that with the more observation of a person and their habits the easier it was to pick them apart. With as much time as Duo spent observing he decided that when the time came he could destroy Heero Yuy within a matter of minutes.

There was just something about him that rubbed the baseball player the wrong way, and he intended to find out what that was.

"You realize if you keep making that ugly look your face will stick that way." Duo stopped dead in his tracks and looked up towards the ceiling, cursing God for the situation.

"Honestly Duo, you may want to consider a softer expression. Or at least a less jealous one." Duo felt his blood boil with each word that came out of the japanese boy's mouth. With each more word came an undeniable urge to slam his head against the wall that faced him. "Well?"

Duo then turned away from the wall and snapped his head around and stomped towards Heero. "Listen buddy. I. Am. Not. Jealous." He said, emphasizing each word with poke in Heero's chest that ended up backing him into a wall. "There's absolutely nothing to be jealous about!"

"Is that why you've been shooting dirty looks at Relena all week?" Heero smirked at Duo and reached out, grabbed his shoulders, and pushed Duo's back into the wall he had so wanted to smash his brains on. "Don't worry, she doesn't mean anything to me. She just makes that adorable look on your face come about so much easier."

Duo's mouth once again dropped open. It was strange how this guy had effectively turned Duo into a gaping goldfish in less than a week. It was true that Duo had acquired a new range of facial expressions since Heero had moved to town. But it seemed like everyone only focused on the embarrassing ones. They only talked to him when he was blushing, or his mouth was open, or during a strange combination of the past two expressions. No one ever cared to mention the death glares, or the looks of hatred.

"That's the one." Heero said with a smirk before giving Duo's head a pat and leaned against the wall next to him. Heero had honestly never truly intended to get the other boy so frazzled but it was so freakishly easy. For his whole life Heero had been a very calm, collected person who rarely said anything. But there was something about this new town, and Duo, that made him continue with talking, teasing, and making friends.

"If you have anything to ask me you can feel free you know." Heero asked as he pushed off the wall to stand in front of Duo. He put his hands into his pockets and leaned in. "It's not like I'll bite you."

Duo managed to close his mouth long enough to come up with a response. "What makes you think I have anything to say to you." He said with a dark, warning tone. He had never felt very comfortable without a way out and Heero was currently blocking his escape route. If there was one thing Duo hated more than anything it was to be lied to, but a close second was being cornered.

"I just figured since you've been stopping by the team's football practices you had something to ask me." Heero placed his hand on the wall above Duo's shoulder and leaned towards his ear.

"That is unless you have your eye on someone else on the team." He whispered before pulling back again, smiling when he saw the expression on Duo's face.

While Heero was quite proud of the reaction he had instilled in the boy Duo was working hard not to faint. When the taller boy had leaned into whisper into his ear Duo caught a whiff of that intoxicating scent again. 'Oh my God, how does he smell so good...' He thought to himself, not noticing that Heero was actually waiting for an answer. When he looked up to see Heero's face, mere inches from his own, he gave a little cough and ducked underneath Heero's arms, trying to get away and save whatever was left of his pride.

"Um, uh, I... No I don't!" He stuttered as he walked backward away from Heero, still very disoriented. Heero smirked at the departing boy and turned to lean against the wall and watch him stumble away.

That was when God took over the situation. As Duo was trying to explain himself, while backing away, he failed to notice the large crack that graced one of the tiles in the corridor. The other problem with Duo is that he rarely tied his shoes. He figured, why tie them when I can just tuck them into the sides of my shoes? However, sometime during the ordeal, the rouge shoe lace had somehow become disentangled from the shoe. While backing away the shoelace was caught in the crack while Duo was blubbering and looking for excuses he stepped on the shoe lace and fell backwards.

To Duo, the fall seemed like it was happening in slow motion. He desperately tried to grab onto anything that might prevent the fall. Unfortunately, this was also the same time that Heero was reaching out for him, trying to prevent him from hitting his head on the concrete.

As Heero came within his reach Duo gripped onto the front of his shirt in an attempt to stable himself. The two then fell like a ton of bricks onto the sidewalk, with Heero on top of Duo.

All the air came out of Duo's lungs as he felt the heavy boy on top of him, compressing his entire body into what felt like a pancake before his head hit the sidewalk.

"Duo, are you okay?!" Heero cried, quickly getting off the smaller boy and leaned next to him. "Duo! Answer me, are you okay?"

Duo stared up at the ceiling of the corridor with wide eyes. He felt like he couldn't breath and he had an intense pain in the back of his head. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he sat up. Immediately grabbing his head, Duo groaned before looking over at Heero.

"Trying to kill me now. I see how it is." He said stoically.

Heero's mouth dropped open as he gained a look of complete disbelief. "Are you kidding? You tripped, you klutz!"

Duo glared, as he used Heero's shoulder to stand up. He felt a little dizzy, but at the same time glad that he had definitive proof that Heero had tried to kill him.

"I may have tripped, but that didn't mean you had to fall on me. Obviously you must have intended to break my rib cage you bohemuth."

Giving a small sigh, Heero too stood up and looked into Duo's eyes. It was possible he had a concussion with all these weird accusations he was making.

"Look, are you okay or not?" He asked, reaching out trying to pick a twig out of Duo's hair. Duo gasped and tried to karate chop Heero's hand away but ended up falling on his butt from the frantic motion.

Heero let out a small chuckle as Duo's face turned bright red. It wasn't enough that he had almost been murdered, but how he was being laughed at by the monster who did it! Duo stood quickly and stumbled but successfully ran away from the other boy. Little did he know, Heero had began to jog a little ways behind him.

When Duo made it back to his dorm room he collapsed on his bed, holding his head and curled into a small ball. "Why does God hate me..." He asked himself. His head had already begun to ache but it was nothing compared to the damage that had been inflicted on his ego.

Duo leaned over the side of his bed and reached under. While Solo and Trowa had successfully gotten their dorm room free of drugs, Duo always had emergency cigarettes around, and he'd be damned if this wasn't an emergency.

"Those are going to kill you, Duo." Heero said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I thought Solo got rid of all those."

Duo glared as he light up and made a motion to the door. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough today? Just go away and let me lick my wounds. You won this round but you don't need to come here and gloat."

Heero gave Duo an odd expression as he sat down next to Duo, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and extinguishing it on end-table between the two beds.

"What are you even talking about. Winning what?" He asked, keeping a close eye on Duo. He did seem to be acting strange and Heero had decided when Duo had run off that he would make sure he didn't have a concussion.

"Oh please, as if you don't know." Duo said in a pouting tone. He took his pillow from behind him and pulled it to his chest as he laid down facing away from Heero.

"You think we're in a game?" Heero was convinced Duo was delusional.

"More like a competition." Duo said in a muffled tone. "And you've won for now so just beat it."

"Duo, I'm not competing with you for anything..." He reached over and tried to pull the pillow away from Duo but his grip proved to be solid and he came with the pillow.

"Then why are you always teasing me." Duo said in a soft voice, half asleep.

Heero gave a sympathetic look towards the dozing boy. Obviously he had taken his teasing too far. He sighed before picking up the half asleep boy and began carrying him to the clinic. Obviously something would have to change.

End

A. N. I know this chapter wasn't as good but I'm getting more ideas for this fic so just wait for a bit and it'll get better. Sorry that the chapter ended so abruptly.


	5. The Conclusion

Love of the Game

Chapter 4

By: Chix0r Neko

"Well, there's no damage that wasn't already inflicted on him. " Mrs. Po said as she opened one of Duo's sleeping eye's to shine a flash light on it.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." She said, letting go of Duo's eye lid causing it to snap back into place. "He always had a pretty hard head."

Pulling off her doctors gloves the nurse sat down at her desk and began writing something in her book.

"Now, Heero was it?"

Heero sat in the chair across from the cot Duo was laying on. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment, still a tad concerned for the boy who was now seemingly running in his sleep. Or at least that's the impression Heero got from the boy's twitching legs.

Heero gave a vague smile. 'Aw,' he thought. 'He must be dreaming of getting away from me this afternoon.'

"So how did he acquire that bump on the head?" Mrs. Po asked, shaking Heero from his thoughts.

"He fell in the corridor outside the cafeteria." Heero said stiffly, not wanting to talk about the why the fall had actually taken place. However, where Heero came from he was always used to questions leading to more questions.

But to his surprise, Mrs. Po began to chuckle and began writing in her book. "That sounds about right. We are dealing with Duo after all." She said with a fond smile.

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "This happens often?" He questioned, giving the now drooling, running boy a glance from the corner of his eye.

The question rose even more laughter from the blonde nurse. "That would be an understatement!" She laughed out, she said while closing her book before handing it over to Heero.

"After he came here my report book got completely filled! The staff and I agreed that it would be just as easy to have a book completely devoted to him."

Heero thumbed through the numerous pages, filled with different colors of ink. Tack in foot, baseball to head, baseball to shoulder, dislocated knee, soccer ball to stomach, dislocated shoulder, baseball to groin, Heero winced, ping pong ball to eye, pencil wound in hand, pencil wound in thigh... The list just continued on and on. Heero skipped reading over the details of most, he was already feeling queasy thinking of all the injuries so he didn't feel like he needed to know the details.

"This is disgusting..." Heero said under his breath as he read the words staple through hand.

"You're telling me!" Mrs. Po said. "Try getting woken up at two in the morning by a screaming boy saying that his roommate accidently shot himself in the foot with a nail gun!"

Heero shivered. "God, how is that even possible?" He closed the green book and handed it back to Mrs. Po looking a little green.

"I try not to ask Duo too many questions. But in that case it was about 1:45 in the morning and Duo was trying to repair his bed without having to sit up or turn the lights on. Obviously it didn't work too well." She said taking the book and setting it back onto her desk.

"I'm very glad to have met you. Duo needs a level headed friend. Just don't go off and start acting like him." She said with the wag of a finger.

Heero scoffed in response. "I happen to like my body so I don't think that will be happening any time soon."

"Good then!" Mrs. Po stood from her seat and went to stand next to the sleeping klutz. She placed her hand on his head and started running her fingers over his hair softly. "He's almost like a pet he comes in here so much. I can deal with having one dog but two? Not so sure so make sure to take your own advice and don't do anything stupid. Who knows? Maybe it'll rub off on Duo."

"I doubt that will happened, we're not exactly what you call friends." Mrs. Po raised an eyebrow at this and Heero quickly put up his hands, trying to halt her thoughts.

"No! See, I'd like to be friends with him. He just hasn't really taken to me." Heero amended. Mrs. Po let out a sigh of relief, temporarily removing her hand from Duo and running it through her own hair.

"That's okay. He goes through that phase with just about everyone. The jealously complex. Anyone who he thinks might take away his brother he automatically dislikes at first."

Heero nodded. "I am friends with Solo so I suppose that makes sense."

"You should have seen it when Wufei first came here." Heero gulped at the mention of his roommate. Just how much did this woman know about Duo?

"He'd wait up in trees trying to ambush him, wait around after classes to pull his pony tail." She said laughing. However, noticing the worried look on Heero's face she quickly added, "but don't worry! They were only 10 at the time, it was quite cute really."

'Great so now that he's 16 what other great attacks does he have planned.' He thought to himself, looking down on the seemingly innocent boy.

Then, while staring at his long head of hair Heero got an idea. A light bulb might as well have appeared over his head.

He cleared his throat. "So, Mrs. Po." She looked up from Duo.

"Yes?"

"Maybe just to help break the ice, I was wondering if you could tell me some things Duo likes. Favorite movie, ice cream, anything like that?" He tried to keep his voice calm. She would surely see right through this.

"Oh of course dear! Lets see. Well, he loves pizza, and cookie dough ice cream with just a tad of superman mixed in. He likes Harry Potter books, baseball, but you obviously knew that, soccer, um... oh! he hates his contacts and glasses, gee what else." She tried to skim her mind but was silenced by Heero.

"That's probably enough. Thank you very much Mrs. Po." Heero said, giving her a small smile.

"Of course, dear. Duo needs more respectable friends like you . You can keep him out of trouble."

Heero nodded. "Well, I should be on my way. Lunch was over five minutes ago and I don't want to be late for class."

Mrs. Po gasped as she looked at the clock. "Oh my! So it is! Well you run along. I'll send Duo with a pass once he's a little more rested up."

"Thank you, Mrs Po." Heero said while departing her room. To his surprise when he got into the waiting room of the clinic Wufei was sitting there with a scowl on his face.

"Wufei? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Wufei glared. "I was waiting for you. You can't just leave notes like this in the dorm room and not expect me to worry. For all I knew he could have been dead."

Heero looked down to the note being handed to him that he had quickly scrawled out before taking Duo to the clinic.

'Duo hit head, in clinic.'

"I suppose that is a bit cryptic." Heero said softly. "But I did write it with one hand out the door."

Wufei glared and snatched the note back. "This is Duo. We take time to write notes here. For all I knew he could have been dead."

The pair glanced at the clock as the two minute bell rang.

"Great Richmond is going to have our asses on a platter." Wufei said as the two took off at a brisk pace.

Both Heero and Wufei were in the advanced math program at MiddleBrook. Math had always come easy to Heero but he was happy to have Wufei by him in a class mostly filled with seniors.

"Oh Heero!" The two boys who were now nearly running were stopped by one of the cheerleaders.

"Relena wanted to talk to you. She wanted me to tell you." Heero gave her an awkward glance before jogging after Wufei.

The two slipped into their classroom just as the final bell rang and took their seats. They sat next to each other in the far right corner of the room. Their teacher, Mr. Richmond, had a severe spitting problem so they had cleverly chosen the seats furthest from his lecture podium.

"Hello class!" Said the chubby, balding man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Richmond." The class responded in unison.

"So what exactly happened today, anyway?" Wufei whispered as the class began getting out their homework assignment.

"Duo tripped over his shoe lace and hit his head after lunch." Heero said, hoping Wufei would just let it slide.

"He just tripped? Where? Outside our room?"

"In the corridor outside the cafeteria." Heero whispered in annoyance. He really wanted Wufei to drop it but of course the Chinese man would be insanely persistent.

"You've really got to stop teasing him."

Heero glared over at Wufei, who was now showing his homework to Mr. Richmond who was glancing it over for completeness.

"Always so neat, Wufei!" He said, spraying his student with a mist of saliva.

"Thank you, sir." Wufei said in a quiet voice, glaring at Heero who wore a smug smile. The two sat there in silence while the teacher continued around checking homework, but once he was out of ear shot they both began talking again.

"For your information I wasn't teasing him. He tripped over his shoe lace." Heero said, leaning back in his chair to stare at the pencil holes in the ceiling above his desk.

"Ah, that makes sense." Wufei said quietly, making Heero wonder just how clumsy Duo was.

Heero smirked and leaned even further back in his chair, just in time to get a glimpse of the long haired boy walking through the door of the classroom across the hall. Over the past week Heero had made a point of learning the other boy's schedule. He may not have been proud of it, but he had also found every single route in the school that allowed him to pass Duo at 4 of their 6 classes.

Classes at MiddleBrook were an hour and a half long. Checking homework and settling down and taking attendance usually took up about a half hour in Mr. Richmond's class and today was no exception. But five minutes into the actual lecture portion of class Heero began to get antsy and began planning what he would say to Duo during passing time.

He was day dreaming so long he didn't even notice when the bell rang to dismiss class. He looked down at his empty notebook and began scrambling to get his things in his backpack before Duo left for his next class.

"Duo!" Heero yelled, pushing himself through the crowded hallway towards the long haired boy.

Duo turned away from his friend Hilde, who he was talking to about the nights plans, and looked behind him to see who was calling him. When he saw it was Heero he automatically got a sour look on his face and put his hand on Hilde's back, trying to hurry her away.

"Duo, wait that guy's calling you." She said, digging her heels into the ground.

"Hilde, no just mind your own business! We have to get to class." Duo replied, pushing his hand further into her back.

Duo was halted in his assault by Heero gripping his shoulder. Hilde gave Heero a smile and slapped Duo's hand away from her.

"Hi! I don't think we've actually had a chance to meet yet! My name's Hilde. I'm in Duo's class." She said in her perky, meeting a new person voice and held out her hand for Heero to shake.

"I'm Heero. I just moved here."

"Oh Heero! Heero Yuy? I've heard about you. You're the new captain of the soccer team aren't you?" Duo's mouth fell open and his eye's bugged out of his head.

"You're the new captain?! I thought it was Trowa!"

Heero looked over at the distraught boy and raised an eyebrow. "We're co- captains. The team voted two days ago. Didn't you hear?"

Heero took the gaping fish look as a no. "Anyway, Hilde, you're head of the theatre department, right?"

Hilde flashed a big smile and started elbowing Duo. "And he knows about the theatre. You better get on the ball before I take him."

Duo's face turned a bright red before he slammed his head into the nearby locker, cursing the very existence of his friend.

"You know Heero, you should think about trying out for the spring musical. We finally got the school to agree to THe Nightmare Before Christmas." Hilde threw her arm over the taller boy's shoulders and began leading him away from Duo, who was still beat red and trying to envision himself somewhere else.

"I don't know how musical I am. And soccer will probably take up most of my time. But thank you for the offer, Hilde." He said, offering a small smile of apology before turning sideways to look back at Duo.

"I actually wanted to talk to Duo. But I hope we get to talk more, Hilde." He said, trying to stay focused on the topic at hand. Looking over at the tormented of the two boys, Hilde gave Heero a knowing smile and decided to leave the two to talk.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you in the future, Heero. Bye Duo." She walked passed Duo and gave him two firm pats on the back.

"Drop dead, traitor." Duo said under his breath, wanting more than anything to turn and run in the other direction but finding himself firmly pinned to the lockers by Heero's gaze.

"Haven't you humiliated me enough for one day?" Duo had obviously not yet recovered from his wounded pride.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I really don't want to give you the wrong impression about me. I'm really not trying to ruin your life."

Duo gave him a skeptical look. "Then what are you really trying to do?" He mumbled.

"I'm trying to ask you out for dinner. Probably that pizza place on Wing Dr. and then maybe go out for some ice cream afterwards." Duo felt his eyes grow large. "As an apology for today."

Duo felt himself gaping again and was trying to find the words to respond. The boy across from him began fidgeting, wondering if he was about to be turned down again.

"Well? What do you say?"

Duo's mind kept whirling around grasping for any resemblance of an answer. Finally, after what seemed like ages of staring into those blue eyes, Duo composed himself, stood up straight and looked Heero dead in the eye.

"Okay."

Heero let out a sigh of relief as the two started walking to their next class. "Hey, you never know." He mumbled, not quite loud enough for Duo to hear.

"We might even become friends..."

End

That's it. I really have no more ideas, and no incentive to work on this fic anymore so I hope that wasn't to horrible of an ending.


End file.
